Osric: The Survivor
by cowkid33
Summary: About the secret love between osric and laertes. no smut, just cuteness, and DEATH! Hope you enjoy, and comment, review, TELL ME ABOUT MY GRAMMAR. Work in progress, will be continued if you all want me to continue.


Hamlet Fan Fic -CowKid33, and (Censored until further notice), God of Techies

Mild romance, death, and gay stuff. Homophobes beware.

Why Osric was really at that fight:

FLASHBACK (the day before the fight): Osric snuck away from his quarters in the Denmark castle, making sure not to awake Hamlet, or anyone else. He could not tell anyone about his secret. He ran all the way to the hut where they would normally meet. This was a special hut, for it was where witches once lived, but their spirits were resting, long dead for thousands of years, but the witch's magic still remained. Osric ran in, and saw Laertes. "My love!" Laertes exclaimed. Osric kissed him, but he pulled away too early. "I have to fight Hamlet." Laertes said. "I know," said Osric, "but it is not till' next week!" "It was rescheduled, to tomorrow." "Then we must invoke the spell." "Do you have the ingredients for the spell?" asked Osric. "All except the one you have, my love." replied Laertes. Osric gave him the wolf's fur, which he had won from a gravedigger in a drinking contest. He dumped the contents into a bubbling pot, which mixed in with an eye of a frog, the leg of a deer, and most importantly, the blood of a lover. Osric held the knife to his arm, and while Laertes did the same, and they both quickly sliced open a vein. "OW!" yelled Osric. "Oh, quit whining," chided Laertes and gave him a quick hug. "It hurts me, too." he whispered. They both wrapped bandages on their arms, and their arms around each other and kissed. "What If I lose you?" Osric said. "What if you die?" "Hamlet is the only thing standing between us. We can't let him live. If he does we will never be together. This is the only way" replied Laertes. They hugged and let the potion sit for a while. Soon, the poison was ready.

PRESENT TIME (fight): Before the Laertes entered the arena, Osric blew him a discreet kiss. Hamlet could not see this behavior, and if he did, he would be accused of treason. But he had to tell him he loved him, before he entered the duel. Right before he entered, Laertes yelled out "WAIT! We have to do properly" Laertes came over and they kissed for the longest time "I love you. But I must fight." Laertes said, and they wiped the poison on the sword, and entered the arena. On opposite sides of the room. When they finally arrived, Hamlet told Osric "You're late. We were about to start the fight without you. Hand us our swords, squire." "Yes, master" Osric grumbled. Osric this, Osric that! Hamlet thinks he doesn't hear the insults. But he does. All the more fueling his revenge. He handed Hamlet his sword and then walked over to Laertes. "Survive, my love" Osric whispered as he handed him his sword. Laertes shot him a wink as he walked away. "Swords ready. And fight!" Claudius exclaimed. Laertes came at him with his sword, but missed. Hamlet quickly counter attacked. Laertes blocked it, but his own sword slightly nicked him. _NOO!_ Osric thought! Laertes quickly bounced back, slicing Hamlet across the chest, then collapsed. Osric ran over. "Nooooooooooooooo! You can't die, I, I won't let you! Please don't leave me!" screamed Osric! Laertes, voice in a whisper, replied "It's ok. Hamlet will be gone, and you can live your life. I love you, and don't forget me. Claudius will be blamed, and you will leave with no accusations. I love you." Cradling his head in his arms, Osric began to cry. "Don't go" he pleaded. "I must" Laertes said, and kissed him, till he took his final breath and the life seeped out of him. Osric wept and noticed that only Horatio was left in the room, Hamlet in his arms, weeping. Osric heard galloping, and there was Fortinbras and his army, daddy issues and all! (sorry I had to). He quickly composed himself, and ran out the door. Fortinbras's army approached, and one of his men shouted "HEY! Someone is getting away!" A net shot out at Osric. He felt a huge impact, then everything went black.

ONE WEEK LATER:

Osric woke up in a wet grimy dungeon, his head in a bandage. Not knowing what day it was, or where he was. Instinctively he looked next to his expecting to see Laertes's sleeping form. And then it all came back to him. The fight. The death of Laertes and all the major leaders in Denmark. He started to cry, and a guard ran over. "Hey, he's awake!" he exclaimed. Another guard ran over. "I'll go get the boss," he said, and ran off. One or two minutes later, Fortinbras ran down the stairs. "Give me the keys" he grunted. He unlocked the cell, and asked him`, "What happened to all the royals?" "I don't know why everyone else is dead, just Hamlet and Laertes." He choked a bit over the last few words. Fortinbras raised his eyebrow. "And why are they dead?" Fortinbras inquired. "I, I can't tell you" Osric exclaimed, defiant. "And you won't take Denmark!". Fortinbras chuckled. "Do you know how long you have been out? One week. We have already taken half of Denmark including Copenhagen!" "You know what, I don't care. But I know deep in my heart that Denmark will win, but it doesn't matter. Laertes is dead, and life has no meaning without him. You can't convince me otherwise. What am I doing here. I should be with him. One way or another!" Osric seethed. He moved to stomp out the door, but Fortinbras would not let him. "Tut, Tut. I can't have you out there when you're useful to me in here" scolded Fortinbras. Osric looked scared, but then his eyes went dark, and his face hard. "Then I won't be useful" and Osric slammed his head on the wall and everything went dark once more.

THE NEXT DAY:

Osric was shook awake by one of the guards. "Wake up idiot. After that stunt you pulled yesterday Fortinbras will be pretty angry. He wanted to see you at the crack of dawn, but first he asked you move to a more secure cell." They grabbed Osric by the arms, and led him to a twice barred cell. They opened the first, then opened the second and threw him in. The wall was padded, as to insure he didn't knock himself out again. Fortinbras walked in. "Alright. You ready to tell me what I want to know?" Osric didn't say anything. The battle mentally raged for hours, until someone gave in.

 **Hey! So comment if you like, or want me and (censored) to continue. Sorry bout' the cliff hanger, just want to know if you all want more!**


End file.
